


Looking

by Kaiel



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Probably not accurate, Violence, seriously so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiel/pseuds/Kaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when we see failure we aren't looking at it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn't comic accurate but, its like, 3 am and I felt like writing a drabble so here ya go.

Howard Stark had failed a lot of people in his life, he’d failed himself of course, countless times, and he had failed maria stark more then he cared to think about, he’d failed Peggy too, in the end. 

But first he’d failed Steve, in so many ways, he had failed to invent the technology to keep Steves team safe, and the death of Bucky, well Steve, Howards greatest creation, he never really recovered from that. Howard couldn’t fix his friend. Howard knew, after the fact that Steve had dies with Bucky, and he could never forgive himself for that. 

So when, years later, as Howard drove Maria and himself to the latest charity gala, perhaps a bit drunk but not dangerously so, he didn’t think, he saw a ghost, he wasn’t surprised. 

It had only been a matter of time till the ghosts of his past caught up with him, it wasn’t until Maria screamed at him to look out that he realized it wasn’t a ghost at all. 

When they hit the tree from his panicked swerve, the thought floated through his mind that he hadn’t failed Steve by failing to protect Bucky, he’d failed him by never looking in the first place. He wondered if perhaps he should have spent more of his life looking, 

Looking for Bucky, 

Looking for Steve, 

Looking after his own son. 

The last thing he looked at was the Winter Soliders gun barrel.


End file.
